


One Night Cannot Sleep

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 如今德拉科方为刀俎，救世主为鱼肉。





	One Night Cannot Sleep

哈利没想到那个食死徒被力松劲卸击中后还有力气向他施咒。被送进圣芒戈时，在全身的骨头都要散架似的疼痛中，他才后知后觉地想到那可能是个无杖咒。

从开始傲罗训练的第一天起，哈利就被各种各样的人提醒“不要自大”“谨慎行动”，这么看来那些忠言确实没被他听进耳朵里去。想到圣芒戈里的德拉科，他没忍住一阵发抖。他能想象出一会他的主治疗师会怎样刻薄地讽刺他、教训他，接着可能直到晚上回家都不会跟他说一句话。哈利当然知道这是男朋友爱的表现，但真的，那张嘴实在太毒了，尤其是暴怒的时候。

他真的没想到会看见德拉科近乎崩溃的样子。诚然，他现在的模样有点惨，四肢像是中了粉身碎骨，没有一个部位不痛、一处关节能动弹。但更严重的伤也不是没受过；德拉科看到他时整个人晃了一晃，抖着手施了个检查咒语，眼眶一下子红了。那一瞬间哈利甚至想不顾一身的伤过去把他搂进怀里，可他眼前正因为失血阵阵发黑，只依稀记得是另几个治疗师帮他做的手术，他们还用了麻瓜的麻醉药。

醒来时窗外的天已经黑了，他一眼看见床边坐着的德拉科，眼睛红肿得像只兔子、头发和领子都乱得不行，发青的眼底一看就很久没睡。他感到心脏一阵抽搐，轻声叫了声爱人的名字。德拉科像被惊醒似的弹了一下，怔怔地盯了他好一会儿才反应过来，通红的眼睛又开始冒眼泪：“混蛋波特……”

他利索地起身记录他的各项数据，来不及抹的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在手里的单子上，在纸张上洇出几滩圆圆的水迹。看见他这副样子，哈利难受得几近窒息，默默在心里骂了自己一万遍。他静静地等德拉科把一切做好，再坐回那张椅子上后，把手放在他的膝盖上。

“对不起，以后不会有这种事了。”

“你知不知道你昏迷了两天半？”德拉科收拾好情绪，对他板起了脸，只有声音还有些哽咽。天知道哈利有多高兴看见他恢复正常，不然他会忍不住杀了自己的。“那个人用的是黑魔法，大部分魔法治愈不起作用。我们用麻瓜的方法给你接上骨头——差一点点，差一点点你就是个残废了。”

“可是我记得你不在我的治疗师里面？”

“你觉得你那副样子我能冷静下来给你动手术？”金发男人抬眼瞪他，转身从柜子上拿了瓶魔药，“把这个喝了。”

哈利试着动了动，脖子刚刚抬起来一点就呻吟着倒了回去。德拉科低声骂了句脏话，念叨着“我怎么忘了”，坐到床边轻柔地扶起他的脑袋放在腿上，再把魔药慢慢灌进嘴里去。哈利几乎要融化在德拉科难得的温柔举动里，心情前所未有的温暖和平静。德拉科大腿的体温透过布料传达到他的皮肤，领口散发着淡淡的古龙水味，让他不合时宜地同时感到了——

性质勃发。

老天，为了那个把他害进来的任务，他有整整半个月没有见过德拉科，更别说性生活了。原本宽松的病号服突然变得有些紧，他忐忑地盯着德拉科的脸，不确定自己想不想让他发现。

帮助他把魔药喝完，德拉科把他的脑袋安置回枕头上，打了个哈欠。哈利一下子把那些欲望压了下去——他甜蜜的爱人显然需要休息。

“睡一会儿吧。”他建议道。德拉科没多作抵抗就点了点头，他确实累坏了；但哈利以为他会在边上的空床位上睡，谁知他直接脱掉治疗师制服，睡在了他的身边。床因为另一个人的重量微微凹陷下去，德拉科因睡意已经有点迷茫的眼睛对着他眨了眨：“会挤到你吗？”

哈利的呼吸都停住了。他艰难地咽了咽口水：“不、不会。”

“晚安，哈利。”于是金发治疗师放心地闭上了眼，卷翘的金色睫毛微微颤动着，平稳温热的呼吸喷在他的颈侧。哈利抬头望着天花板，无声地喃喃着：

要命了。

 

◇

 

由于治疗手段受限，哈利不能很快出院。他的伤恢复得差不多了，只有腿上打的石膏还不能拆，像麻瓜一样被吊在床尾。德拉科成了他的专职护工，他甚至带来了睡袍，于是每晚折磨哈利的就从两条穿着裤子的腿变成了两条光着的腿。

如果不是那个食死徒，早在五天前他就把德拉科压在床上干得四肢发软了。该死的，他又开始痛恨那个大意的自己。每天晚上他都很晚睡着，在身边人的呼吸均匀之后，放任自己露骨又下流地一遍遍扫视他的脸，再在灼人的体温下难耐地入睡。

会做些什么梦……简直猜都不用猜。今晚也是一样。

 

◇

 

他是被口醒的。睁开眼时，看到的就是正埋在他下身吞吐的金色脑袋，双颊因为吮吸微微凹陷。他长长地呻吟着，控制不住地想挺腰，髋骨上的刺痛却抑制了他的冲动。听到他的动静，德拉科抬眸看了他一眼，继续埋头卖力地弄硬那根阴茎，仿佛他在做的事和哈利没有关系似的。但德拉科的动作却明显带上了表演性质，他吐出湿润的龟头，用舌头顺着柱身舔弄，卷走顶端溢出的前液时刻意发出响亮的水声。哈利感觉到自己的阴囊在跳动，他无力地喊着德拉科的名字，在对方开始再一轮吞吐时猛烈地射了出来。

半个月的量显然不少，德拉科没能全部吞下去，往后退时被射了一脸。他从床尾爬起来，擦了擦嘴角的液体，抱怨地嘟哝道：“好浓。”

哈利盯着他亮晶晶的嘴唇和睡袍下白嫩的大腿，又心猿意马起来。他的视线一定带了温度，因为德拉科疑惑地往后看了看，看到他的阴茎又神气活现地立了起来。

“天哪。”他好笑地伸出一只手握住它漫不经心地撸动，哈利难耐地喘着，抓住德拉科的大腿。“我晚上被你戳醒了，想着帮你解决一下……没想到你完全欲求不满啊。”

“你就不想我吗？”哈利的嗓音嘶哑，手掌顺着细腻的曲线往上滑，摸到了德拉科同样兴奋的部位。“你看你，光是舔我就已经湿了。”

德拉科在他手里扭动着，低低地呻吟，听得他口干舌燥。他稍稍用力掐了一把，逼出一声惊叫，随即把手探到后面揉着那两瓣圆润的屁股。

“哈利……”感受到手指插进了体内，德拉科呜咽着，把屁股往哈利手指上送。肠肉饥渴地卷着哈利的手指收缩着，比平常殷勤了不少。他念出润滑咒，在湿凉液体的帮助下加进第二根手指，用力指奸着敏感的肠道。德拉科被刺激得浑身发抖，帮他手淫的节奏也乱了，只顾咬着嘴唇小声呻吟。他近乎粗暴地戳刺他的前列腺，直到德拉科完全软倒在他身上，在他耳边发出紊乱地喘息。

“德拉科，坐上去……”他深深地吐着气，避免自己还没开始就射出来。德拉科只绯红着脸犹疑了片刻，慢慢撑起身子，体内的手指抽离时发出粘腻的咕啾声，拉出的细丝在月光下银亮地反着光。他扶着哈利的性器缓缓沉下去，缓慢而顺利地一次性吃到了底。他们同时愉悦的叹息出声，德拉科停下适应了一小会儿，便快速地上下起伏起来。

哈利痴迷地注视动作着的德拉科。丝质睡袍被汗粘在了身上，隐约透出下面匀称的肉体；他的脸颊因覆着薄汗亮晶晶的，染着两团酡红，情欲沾染的蓝眸也像是蒙着雾气，睫毛被粘连在一起。他看上去整个人都湿漉漉的，翘起的阴茎将睡袍顶出一个凸起，布料被前液浸得透明。

天知道哈利多想狠狠地挺腰贯穿正骑在他身上的人，把他操得高声尖叫。身下的床单早被他抓出深深的褶皱，德拉科不遗余力地用他的性器操着自己，完全掌控着节奏，让一贯偏好主导性事的他如同百蚁噬骨似的麻痒难耐。德拉科的呻吟一声比一声粘腻，听在哈利耳里简直是双重折磨，终于忍不住开口恳求道：“再快点，德拉科……坐到最底下，求你？”

德拉科不满地向下瞪了他一眼，却听话地加快了节奏，每下都深深坐下再快速抬起，柔软的臀肉挤压着他的囊袋。大开大合地起落了几个来回，他的大腿就打起了颤，酸软得几乎抬不起来。密集的快感顺着尾椎流遍全身，他不知餍足地空出一只手拉扯自己的乳尖，另一只手包住性器撸动，不一会儿就哭喊着到了高潮，同样积攒了许久的精液甚至溅到了下巴上。他的后穴一阵紧缩，柔腻地挤压哈利的性器，几乎让他同时射了出来。

德拉科连抬抬屁股让他出来的力气都没有了。他趴在哈利胸口大口喘着气，筋疲力尽的表情可怜又可爱，惹得哈利忍不住拉过他的下巴，和他接了个长长的深吻。德拉科在床上总是出奇地听话，这会儿顺从地张着嘴任由他的舌头在口腔放肆搅弄，吻着吻着哈利的下身又有抬头的趋势。金发男人猛地一僵，把头抬起一点，可怜巴巴地瞅着他：“我好累。”

哈利摸了摸他汗湿的脸蛋，“那就快点起来，睡觉。”

德拉科耍着赖：“起不来。”说着还刻意动了动，带着体内的东西一绞，装可怜的表情终于裂开一条缝，显出恶劣的坏笑来。

哈利咬牙切齿。也许圣芒戈会同意他们的治疗师请上半个月的假的，在他负责的病人出院之后。

fin.


End file.
